Smallville FanFiction02 Princesa
by Booster-GOLD
Summary: Este es mi segundo FanFics, aqui según mi imaginación nuevamente se relata como es el 1er encuentro entre 'Clark Kent' el futuro Hombre de Acero y 'Diana Price' la futura Reina de las Amazonas...


**LEYENDA:**

CK Clark Kent

JK Johnnatan Kent

Chloe Chloe Sullivan

Tte.MS Tte. Maggie Sawyer

PW Perry White

DP Diana Price

RH Reina Hipolita de Themiscira

Propea Capitan de la guardia

Lionel Lionel Luthor

Dr. Hori Dr. Hori Yamataki

**Season# Episode# - Princesa**

_(Prologo)_

La camara muestra una isla lejana... mientras se acerca, se ve a dos jinetes cabalgando por la playa... mientras se sigue acercando por su lado empieza a verse fuego... restos de un satelite con el logotipo "Luthor Comunication" va cayendo... cuando este cae (la camara queda al lado y apunta a los jinetes) en la playa a unos 10 metros de los jinetes, el choque espanta a los caballos haciendo que uno de ellos caiga... el jinete que esta en el caballo, baja de este y se acerca hasta el aparato en llamas... el jinete que esta en el suelo, comienza a incorporarse y la camara lo enfoca...

Propea: - No te acerques, puede ser peligroso (le grita a la otra jinete con vestimenta de la Grecia antigua)

La que bajo del caballo, se detiene a unos 2 metros del aparato y comienza a mirarlo (la camara enfoca el artefacto como si fuera la persona)... en ese momento comienza a echar humo y a soltar chispazos...

Propea: (Alarmada le grita a la otra jinete) PRINCESA, CUIDADO... VA A EXPLOTAR!

La persona toma el aparato entre sus manos, lo levanta y lo tira con fuerza 10 metros mar adentro... cuando este cae al mar, explota levantando una gran columna de agua... la jinete que estaba en el suelo se levanta y se dirige corriendo a la que tiro el satelite...

Propea: - Princesa, princesa... te encuentras bien?

La persona no responde, mientras ve como la columna de agua cae nuevamente al mar...

Propea: - Princesa... Diana, que sucede?

DP: (La camara la muestra de cuerpo completo) Hay que ir con mi madre, rapido... el mundo del hombre a encontrado Themiscira.

**(Titulos de presentacion)**

_(ESCENA 1)_

Interior de las oficinas computacionales de Luthor Corp...

Lionel: (Con enojo) COMO ES POSIBLE QUE SE HAYAN PERDIDO CONTACTO!

Dr. Hori: - Aun estamos estudiando eso, Sr. Luthor, los computadores muestran que algo impulso el satelite hacia la tierra... como si la gravedad hubiese aumentado 10 veces...

Lionel: (Un poco mas calmado)10 veces? Como es eso posible?

Dr. Hori: - Estamos estudiando eso... lo unico que sabemos es que fue lejos de las costas de España, mas especificamente frente a las costas de las Islas Canarias...

Lionel: (Mirando la pantalla del computador y murmurando) No creo que sea... no, no puede ser...

Dr. Hori: - Que dice Sr. Luthor?

Lionel: - Nada... no he dicho nada... verifiquen donde cayo ese satelite... tiene informacion muy importante para Luthor Corp...

Granja de los Kent, Clark repara la cerca como lo hace siempre cuando escucha el motor del auto de Chloe que se acerca y antes de que llegue deja de poner las estacas...

CK: - Hola Chloe... porque vienes tan contenta?

Chloe: - Hola, te vengo hacer una invitacion...

CK: - De qué se trata?

Chloe: - Sabes quien viene a Metropolis?

CK: - No se... pero algo me dice que me lo diras...

Chloe: - Bien, como sabes, cuando trabaje en "El Planeta" deje muy buena impresion, y como tu ayudaste a Perry White a renacer de nuevo como periodista...

CK: - Chloe, que tratas de decirme?

Chloe: - Que Perry White, telefonicamente, invito a "La Antorcha" a una recepcion de prensa para la reina de Themiscira...

CK: - La reina de donde?

Chloe: - Themiscira, es una isla que se sabia que existe pero nadie sabe donde queda...

CK: - Y porque quiere hablar con la prensa en Metropolis?

Chloe: - Eso lo averiguaremos allá... salimos dentro de 1 hora...

CK: - 1 hora?... Chloe, debo preguntarle a mis padres si puedo ir...

JK: (Saliendo de la casa) No hay problema, hijo, Chloe nos llamo mientras venia para acá... sabemos que te esta empezando a interesar el periodismo y esta puede ser una opurtinidad unica... ademas, tu madre quiere hacer unas compras en Metropolis...

Chloe: Por mi no hay problema...

CK: - Bueno... pero yo tenia...

JK: - Hijo, la granja estara aquí cuando vuelvas... ademas, le pedire a Pete que me ayude en las tareas de la granja, aprovechando que anda visitando a su padre...

Chloe: - Bueno, si no hay mas que decir... Clark (dice Chloe viendo a Clark a los ojos y poniendo una sonrisa picara), no tienes que prepara tu bolso?

CK: (Clark agacha la cabeza y cerrando los ojos, mueve la cabeza de lado a lado lentamente dando un suspiro) Ok... vamos a Metropolis...

Metropolis, interior del aeropuerto, la prensa espera a que llegue la reina y su corte... pasan unos minutos y se abre la puerta de salida de pasajeros... la policia (que son solo mujeres, pedidas explisitamente por la reina) bajo las ordenes de la Tte. Maggie Sawyer, se apronta a resguardar de la prensa a la reina y su corte quienes viene con ropas de la antigua grecia... la reina mira a los reporteros, estos al verla dejan de tomar fotos y se arrodillan ante ella... las policias se quedan heladas al ver semejante espectaculo y bajan sus brazos... la reina comienza a caminar seguida de su comitiva, los reporteros le habre el paso mientras siguen arodillados, las policias sin comprender que sucede siguen a la reina hasta la calle... al salir del aeropuerto, la gente la mira y sin que ella los mirase se arrodillan ante ella, las policias se quedan mirando la accion de la gente y sin comprender nada entran a las patrullas...

La camara muestra el exterior del ayuntamiento de Metropolis, Clark y Chloe esperan a la reina y su comitiva junto a Perry White...

PW: - Clark, espero que esta rueda de prensa te ayude a que sigas la carrera de periodismo... como Chloe...

Chloe: - Eso he tratado de hacer en todo este tiempo, Sr. White, pero le saco muy pocas noticias a Clark...

CK: - Estoy seguro de que se me aparecera algo (mirando la avenida)... miren, ahi viene la comitiva de Themiscira...

Chloe se apronta a tomar fotos y Perry hace lo mismo, Clark mira como llegan las patrullas al ayuntamiento y de la primera patrulla baja la Tte. Sawyer quien lo queda mirando...

Tte.MS: - Creo que nos conocemos, verdad?

CK: Si, Tte., fue a las afueras del edificio LuthorCorp, cuando tenian de rehenes a mi madre y al padre de Lex...

Tte.MS: - Ya recuerdo... y veo que ahora se acompaña de la prensa... Sr. White, espero que este trabando para "El Planeta" y no un tabloinde amarillista...

PW: - No tenga preocupaciones, Tte. Sawyer, "El Planeta" me recivio de nuevo hace meses y me pidieron que cubriera esta noticia...

Tte.MS: - Bueno, pues esta le dara el "Pulitzer", si es que logra hacerla Sr. White...

Perry la mira con desconcierto... en ese momento se detiene un limusina blanca la que las policias rodean rapidamente, la Tte. Sawyer se apronta a habrir la puerta... los reporteros que se encuentran en el ayuntamiento corren a tomar fotos y a hacer preguntas... en ese momento sale primero una de las escoltas de la reina, seguida de la guardia de la reina... luego sale la reina quien mira a todos, mostrando un sonrisa, haciendo de que los reporteros hiciesen lo mismo que los del aeropuerto, incluidos Perry y Chloe pero no asi Clark, que comienza a mirar a su alrededor y luego ve a la reina que lo mira junto a su guardia... comienza a caminar hacia Clark, se detiene delante de él y le pasa la mano por la cara, se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla dejando a Clark pasmado, luego sigue camino hacia el ayuntamiento... cuando entra en este, los reporteros se incorporan y corren hacia adentro para la rueda de prensa... Clark queda mirando la entrada hasta que entra el ultimo reportero quedando solo con algunas policias, en ese momento sale Diana y lo queda mirando...

DP: - Veo que mi madre me a dejado una escolta personal...

CK: (Dandose vuelta, queda mirando a Diana) Que... como dices... no comprendo... hola, soy Clark Kent... tú quien eres?

DP: - Soy la princesa de Themiscira, hija de la reina Hipolita... mi nombre es Diana.

_(ESCENA 2)_

CK: (Sin dejar de mirarla) Tú madre es la que me dio el beso en la mejilla?

DP: - Si, eso quiere decir que tu seras mi guia en la ciudad del hombre...

CK: - Ciudad del hombre? (dice Clark con cara de confundido) No se a que te refieres, pero si tu madre asi lo quiere...

La camara muestra a Clark y a Diana en los centros comerciales, parques, museos y en todas partes la gente al verla le hace reverencias haciendo que Clark quede totalmente confundido... ya de noche, Clark la lleva al Hotel Olimpo (Nota del autor... o sea yo: en una de esas, en la serie se les ocurre crear un hotel con ese nombre)...

CK: - Bueno, princesa, ya estamos en tu hotel... quieres que sigamos visiando la ciudad mañana?

DP: - Veo que no eres un hombre de ciudad...

CK: - Porque dices eso? (reponde Clark poniendo cara de desconcierto)

DP: - Eres respuoso con las personas, cualquiera diria que no eres de aquí...

CK: (Poniendo cara de panico) Qué no soy de aquí? A qué te refieres?

DP: - A que eres fuera de la ciudad... Clark, conoces algun lugar para divertirse en la noche?

CK: (Esbosa una pequeña sonrisa) Creo que si, pero deberas cambiarte de ropa... no creo que sepan lo que es la realeza...

Despues que Diana cambia sus ropas de realeza por ropa común, Clark la lleva a la disco que el habituaba cuando era conocido como Kal...

PORTERO: - Kal, tanto tiempo sin verte... que te habias echo?... te ves bien con lentes...

CK: - Estudiando, Harry, estudiando... y gracias por el comentario de los lentes...

PORTERO: - Veo que traes otra conquista mas... espero que no salgas solo esta vez?

CK: (Poniendo cara de enojo y acercandose al portero) Y yo espero que haya sido una broma lo que acabas de decir...

PORTERO: (Mirando la expresion de Clark y viendo que la gente que esperaba entrar se aleja prudentemente de Clark) Bueno... no.. no... no quise decir eso... era solo... solo... solo una broma... espero no haberte molestado...

DP: (Viendo lo que pasaba, se aferra del brazo de Clark y haciendole un guiño al portero) No te preocupes... Harry, verdad?... Kal no saldra solo del club esta noche...

Diana se lleva a Clark al interior del club mientras la gente vuelve a golparse en la puerta tratando de entrar... ya en el interior, todos comienzan a saludar a Clark llamndolo Kal... Diana ve que Clark responde a los saludos con cierta preocupacion y desconcierto...

DP: - Que pasa Clark? Todos te saludan pero pareciera que no los conoces...

CK: - En cierto modo es verdad Diana... hubo un tiempo en que me conocieron como Kal, era un fanfarron que solo le gustaba divertirse a costa de los demas...

DP: - Bueno, ese era el antiguo tú... ahora estas conmigo y quiero divertirme... me enseñarias a bailar lo que estan bailando los demas (se escucha una cancion de Sean Paul)...

Mientras bailan, en una mesa lejos de la pista, 6 tipos conversan sobre un plan que les dio su jefe para raptar a la reina Hipolita... Clark mientras baila empieza a escuchar la conversacion...

TIPO1: - Bien, la jefa nos dijo que iba a estar mañana en la embajada de Grecia... Joe, tu estaras en la furgoneta... Mark, David y Bill se haran pasar por guardias de seguridad de la embajada... Will y yo estaremos de policias de transito... cuando yo le de la orden, Joe precionara el boton para hacer estallar un bomba en un auto que dejaremos ahora estacionado frente a la embajada... cuando estalle Mark, David y Bill tomarán a la reina y la meteran dentro de la furgoneta... Wally y yo lanzaremos granadas de humo para tapar la huida... la jefa dijo que fueramos a...

La camara muestra una mano de mujer apretando un boton, comienza a sonar un sonido ultrasonico que solo capta Clark haciendo que éste comienze a arrodillarse, se saca los lentes y se toma la cabeza con las manos mientras que el sonido comienza a desordenarle los poderes... comienza a vibrar rapidamente haciendo que comienze a temblar, mientra la gente corre para todos lados, Diana ve como a Clark se le comienzan a encender los ojos, ve que levanta la cabeza y lanza sus rayos de calor hacia la esfera que en un principio multiplica los rayos y luego explota... Diana ve como Clark aun mantiene la cabeza mirando hacia arriba y los rayos salen sin parar... se saca uno de sus brasaletes lo entinde y lo pone de tal manera que cubre sus ojos... la camara nuevamente muestra la mano que deja de apretar el boton y desaparece... Diana ve que Clark se calma lentamente y que de sus ojos ya no salen mas rayos... Clark cae transpirando al suelo y emitiendo gemidos de dolor...

CK: - Diana... por favor... ayudame... sacame de aqui... te lo pido...

DP: (Colocandose su brasalete, toma a Clark lo pone en su hombro) Buena diversion me haz dado Clark... espero que mañana sea igual...

Diana comienza a caminar con Clark en su hombro derecho y la camara se aleja mostrando pequeños focos de incendio mientras se escuchan sirenas... mientras mas se aleja la camara, sale por el agujero que dejo la vison de calor de en el techo.

_(ESCENA 3)_

Hotel Olimpo, habitacion de Diana... Clark comienza a despertar y ve que eta rodeado por la guardia de la reina... trata de incorporarse pero la reina, que se encuentra a su lado, le impide moverse...

RH: - Veo, joven Clark Kent, que no eres un hombre comun y corriente...

CK: (Mirando a la reina) Su alteza... Ud. esta...

RH: - Descansa joven "heroe"... descansa... recupera tus fuerzas...

Clark comienza cerra sus ojos, mientras trata de decirle a la reina del atentado que esta por sucederle... Propea, la capitana de la guardia se acerca a la reina y le dice que tiene que partir a la embajada de Grecia... la reina mira a Diana y le dice que se quede con Clark... la camara muestra a 3 guardias de la embajada tirados en el suelo.

De vuelta al Hotel...

DP: (Mirando a Clark) Quien eres?... De donde eres?... No heres un ser humano normal...

Clark comienza a murmurar palabras que Diana nunca habia escuchado... se acerca lentamente hacia Clark para escucharlas mejor... en ese momento Clark abre los ojos y se sienta en la cama, mira a Diana y comienza a hablar en un lenguaje que Diana nunca habia escuchado... Clark da vuelta la cabeza mirando hacia la pared de maramol enfrente suyo y de sus ojos comienzan a lanzar rayos de calor escribiendo en kriptoniano... cuando termina de escribir, Clark cae inconciente y Diana se acerca para despertarlo...

DP: - Clark... Clark.. despierta... vamos, despierta...

CK: (Despertando) Donde estoy?... Diana, donde estamos?

DP: (Aun asustada por lo que acaba de pasar) La primera pregunta y la segunda son faciles de responder, estamos en el Hotel Olimpo en la habitacion de mi madre... la tercera pregunta deberia hacerte la yo (mirando y apuntando hacia la pared)...

CK: (Mirando la pared) Oh vaya... te lo puedeo explicar...

DP: - Eso espero (sentandose en un sofa al lado de la cama)... vamos, comienza a hablar...

CK: - Bueno... pero primero... me podrias pasar mi ropa... por favor?

DP: (Ruborisandose) Oh, si, con gusto... no creas que he sido yo la que te sacado la ropa... fue la capitana de la guardia de mi madre... ella no es como nosotras, ella pertenecia al mundo del hombre...

CK: (Desviando el tema en torno a su secreto mientras se viste) No entiendo a que te refieres con "al mundo del hombre"?

DP: - Clark, tu sabes quienes fueron las amazonas?

CK: (Poniendose los lentes) Si, eran guerreras de la Grecia antigua... porque?

DP: - Bueno, mi madre es descendiente de ellas... que dirias si te digo que mi madre tiene cerca de 2650 años...

CK: - Te responderia que se conserva muy bien para una mujer de su edad... (mirando detenidamente a Diana) entonces tu debes tener unos...

DP: - Por mi edad no te preocupes, tengo 18 años... mi madre, salio un tiempo de la isla de Themiscira por el año 1986... conocio a un aviador estadounidense en Grecia y se enamoraron, pero como ella no podia estar fuera de la isla tuvo que volver, tiempo despues naci yo...

CK: - Me dijiste que la capitana de la guardia no es como uds... o sea ella pertenece a...

DP: - Si, a la tierra del hombre...

CK: (Clark, recordando lo escuchado en el club) Diana, tu madre corre peligro... vamos...

Saliendo del Hotel, Clark comienza a mirar a su alrededor buscando a la comitiva de la reina con su vision... en ese momento estalla la bomba en el auto...

CK: - Diana, sostente fuertemente a mi... correremos un poco

DP: - Correr?

Al terminar de hablar, Clark toma de la cintura a Diana y comienza a correr a super-velocidad... en segundos estan cerca de la embajada, Diana se suelta de Clark y corre hacia la reina para protegerla, Clark trata de reaccionar pero la Tte. Sawyer esta cerca del lugar con su escolta de mujeres policias... Clark ve una tienda de ropa y entrando super-velocidad sale con un pasamontañas azul con un diamante rojo y con lineas amarillas, se saca su chaqueta y camisa quedando solo con una polera azul... Clark corre hacia los 3 guardias impostores y los lanza a la laguna en medio del parque, la Tte. Sawyer lo queda mirando tratando de recordar donde lo habia visto, en ese momento el tipo de la furgoneta trata de arrancar pero Clark sujeta la furgoneta con las manos y la levante de la parte de atras hasta ponerla sobre su cabeza, con su mano derecha toma el eje trasero de la camioneta y lo saca de un solo tiron... mira hacia donde estan los supuestos policias de transito, estos al verse en problemas tiran las granadas de humo para cubrir sus escape... Diana al ver esa accion decide ayudar al misterioso enmascarado, corre hacia la granada de humo y la patea con fuerza que esta sale disparada por el cielo... la Tte. Sawyer detiene a los dos que escapaban a pie mientras Clark sacaba al que estaba dentro de la furgoneta...

Tte.MS: - Creo que nos conocemos, verdad?

CK: - Si Tte. Sawyer, la ultima vez nos conocimos cuando sali del Banco de Metropolis... pero ya entregue todo ese dinero... ahora quiero reinvindicarme...

Tte.MS: - Eso espero (pero antes de que terminara de habalar, Clark ya se ha ido)... donde esta?

DP: - Se fue Tte., no es de muchas palabras...

Tte.MS: - Me gustaria saber como se llama...

DP: - Lo sabra Tte., pero antes apresara a Propea, la Capitana de la guardia de mi madre...

Tte.MS: (Mirando a la Capitana de la guardia) Cual es el motivo?

TIPO1: (Mientras lo suben a la patrulla) Ser la que organizo este atentado...

Propea: - Ese hombre esta loco... porque habria de hacer semejante cosa?

TIPO1: - Porque la reina te quito al aviador.. o acaso ya se te olvido lo que te hizo?

DP: (Mirando a su madre) Eso es verdad?

RH: - Si y no... en efecto, me enamore del aviador, pero ella fue quien lo dejo por (mirando al tipo) él... hermana (mirando a Propea cuando le ponian las esposas), el te ha estado lavando la mente... y Tte. (mirando a Sawyer) el nombre del enmascarado es Kal... su nombre es Kal...

Aeropuerto de Metropolis, sala de embarque, la comitiva de la reina se apronta a subir en el avion...

RH: - Diana, estas esperando a tu joven amigo?

DP: - Si madre, esperaba que viniera a despedirse de mi... ya que no lo volvere a verle mas...

RH: - Lo volveras a ver... pero no ahora...

Abordan el avion y cuando esta despegando llega Clark... mira por la ventana, mientras se escucha por los parlantes la cancion "Superman (It's Not Easy)" de Five For Fighting... la camara se aleja de la ventana del aeropuerto mientras Clark sigue mirando el avion como se aleja.

**FIN**

Escrita por: Rodrigo Salazar Quiroz, aka "**BoosterGOLD**"


End file.
